It is now common for television programs to be recorded on hard disks in digital recorders associated with televisions. These digital recorders are often referred to as a personal video recorder (PVR) or a digital video recorder (DVR). Traditional PVRs and DVRs have a fixed number of tuners which can be used to record content from a broadcast source, which limits the number of shows that can be simultaneously recorded at any given time. If the user requests that too many shows be recorded at once, the only recourse is to prompt the user to ask which subset of those shows are most important to record and to fail to record the rest.
Another recent development is the electronic program guide (EPG), which graphically displays television program's listings on television screens. Although there are various EPGs being used today, EPGs typically display programs in a grid format for multiple channels and various time slots. Accordingly, the viewer scrolls along both horizontal and vertical axis to identify television programs being broadcast at different times and on different channels. The EPG allows a viewer to easily learn what program is being broadcast on a specific channel during a specific time.
While EPGs can assist the viewer in identifying when programs are being broadcast, they have also been used to streamline the process of programming recording systems. For instance, depending upon the user interface associated with the PVR that includes the EPG, a viewer can use specific features on the user interface (UI) of the PVR to program a recording. For example, the viewer may simply select a box or region corresponding to a program within the EPG in order to schedule the program for recording. Alternatively, the viewer may be required to go to a different user interface page or display to cause the recording system to be programmed appropriately.
Programs (also referred to as “broadcast content”) are now available through alternate sources. For example, episodes of television programs are now commonly available as a digital download or streaming media. The same is true for movies. Yet PVRs and DVRs cannot resolve a recording conflict by obtaining the broadcast content with identical or overlapping broadcast times by obtaining the broadcast content from an alternate source.